Beyond the Network: A New Hero
by SonicLover
Summary: EXE fic. This fic picks up where the original series left off, and details the life and times of Lan's son, Patch Hikari, and his Navi, Megaman X.EXE. Available in Green and Purple versions at your local game store. Ah, just kidding on that last part.
1. Meet X

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Disclaimer: Most of the characters come from CAPCOM, but every now and then I'll slip in a few of my own. It should be pretty obvious which is which.

Author's note: I haven't written anything for the Mega Man Battle Network series in a really long time. I've decided to swallow my pride and do some more writing in this department.

**IMPORTANT: This story is set 20 years after the MMBN series takes place, and where the last game left off. It is written as if it were a "Part Two" to that game series, so treat it as such. As such, this game contains extreme plot spoilers for said games, especially MMBN6, so if you haven't beaten the games in that series, you're better off reading something else.** Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet X

* * *

"What's your name, kid?"

"Patch. Patch Sakurai Hikari."

"Patch Sakurai …"

"Yes. My father, Lan Hikari, works here at SciLab. He asked me to come here, though he didn't say for what."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Just a moment."

It was a wonderful Saturday afternoon, twenty years after "the Cybeast incident," as it was known. Patch Hikari was the offspring of Lan Hikari and Mayl Sakurai. All of Net society was peaceful for the time being.

SciLab was the center of all Internet research in DenCity. Security had gotten a little tighter in the last two decades. It was now mandatory to check in with a guard at the door before you could even get in. This was what Patch was doing right now.

The guard at the desk picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "Hello? Get me Dr. Hikari's office. … Hello, Dr. Hikari? Your son, Patch, is at the gate. He says you invited him. … Oh, you did? In that case, I'd better let him in right away, eh?"

Putting down the receiver, the guard pressed a button, and the glass doors slid open. "Go on in, Patch. Just go up to the reception desk and tell the clerk who you are. You'll be directed to your father's office immediately."

The inside of SciLab was a hustle and bustle of activity. People were walking back and forth with all kinds of equipment. Patch had to fight his way through the crowds to reach the clerk.

"Uh, I'm Patch S. Hikari," Patch nervously said as he finally reached the desk, "and I'm here to see my father, Lan Hikari."

"Very well then," the clerk replied, pushing a buzzer button on her desk. A security robot arrived at the desk on the double.

"Show this boy to Dr. Hikari's office," the clerk instructed the security robot. She then turned to Patch. "Just follow the Security Bot. It'll lead you directly to your father's office."

"FOLLOW ME," the Security Bot instructed in a robotic, emotionless voice. After a slight bit of hesitation, Patch walked behind the Bot as it led him through the building.

Finally, a door stood before the two of them. "THIS IS THE OFFICE OF DOCTOR LAN HIKARI," the robot told the guest. "HE HAS BEEN NOTIFIED THAT HE HAS A VISITOR. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE DOOR TO OPEN."

Just as the robot said, the door suddenly clicked, and moved out of the way. A scientist in his thirties was standing behind it. He wore a white lab coat with a red-and-black logo on the pocket. The same logo was on a blue bandana that he wore over his forehead.

"Hi, Patch," the scientist greeted his son.

"Hey, Dad," Patch returned the greeting. "I got your message. You said you wanted to show me something?"

Dr. Hikari nodded. "You bet I do. Patch, come in here."

The office that Lan Hikari owned was more like a lab than an office. Many large computers and monitors lined the walls, calculating endless streams of data. A poster on a wall displayed a detailed diagram of a PET's inner workings, and a wrapped package and a half-empty bag of pretzels sat on the table, as did a picture frame displaying the scientist and his parents at a younger age.

Lan picked up the package and handed it to his son. "This is for you, Patch. I spent the last two weeks designing it just for you. Think of me whenever you-"

Before his father could finish his sentence, Patch snatched the package from his hands and ripped it open. Inside was a small device whose sleek, efficient design could only have been accomplished by a SciLab scientist.

Patch recognized this device. "Dad, this is a PET. PErsonal Terminal is what it stands for. They have E-mail and phone features, and can be used for all sorts of things; almost everyone has one. Most PETs have Net Navigators inside, or Navis for short."

Dr. Hikari laughed a little. "Glad to see you were paying attention in school, son. That PET was an older model, but I modified it and gave it a few upgrades. In fact, the PET you hold in your hands was one I used to own. I designed a Navi just for you; turn the PET on. It's the white button on the side."

Locating the button in question, Patch pushed it in, and the PET's screen brightened. On it, there was the image of a humanoid Navi that much resembled Lan's own Navi, Megaman.EXE. But this Navi had a slightly lighter hue of blue, and he was a little smaller. He was currently asleep, or "on standby" if you prefer.

"That is Megaman X.EXE," Lan explained. "You can call him X for short. I designed him in the image of my own Navi. There are a few differences, but I'm sure you'll find him very useful either way."

Patch fumbled with the PET in front of him as X slowly opened his eyes. "Are you Patch?" X asked.

"Yes, I am," Patch confirmed. "You're X, right? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," X replied. "Lan programmed me with all the necessary info about you that I'd need. I hope we'll have a great time together."

"Sure, let's shake on it," Patch agreed, but he quickly found himself in a very awkward position when he realized how difficult it would be to shake hands with his Navi on the other side of the PET's screen.

Dr. Hikari laughed a little. "Don't worry. I get a little absentminded, too. Go ahead and try out your Navi. Say, I've got tomorrow off. Do you want to have lunch with me at the new diner in town? I've already talked with your mother about it."

Patch was ecstatic. "You mean Shelly's? Oh, absolutely! I'll be there for sure! Well, so long, Dad. I'm going home to take X for a test run!"

* * *

There. There's the first chapter. I hope you'll treat it well.

**NOTICE**: I am holding a Navi contest to find three Navis for my second fic in this series, just like CAPCOM itself did for the MMBN games. If you have any Navi ideas, send them in to me by PM or e-mail; just write a short description of what your Navi is like and what its abilities are. Don't bother with the Navis' operators; I'll be coming up with those myself. The contest will be closed when I write the final chapter in this fic, and then I'll announce the three winners. 


	2. Virus Busting

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Author's note: I'm working on three stories at the same time. Juggling them can be a bit hard sometimes, but it's nothing I can't handle.  
Still, three entries for the Navi contest but no story reviews? I think that shows something.

* * *

Chapter 2: Virus Busting

* * *

After his visit to SciLab, Patch hopped the train to ACDC Town. It had grown in the last twenty years, but it still retained some of its old charms, such as the park with the pink squirrel statue. Right next to it was Higsby's Battle Chip Shop.

Being in the mood to stop by, Patch approached the automatic glass doors, and they sensed his approach and opened. Inside, a brown-haired girl with a slide rule in her hair stood behind the counter. "Good afternoon and welcome to Higsby's," the girl said. "I am Fibonacci Higsby. How may I help you?"

Fibonacci took another look at Patch. "Oh, hello, Patch. I didn't recognize you at first. Back when my father owned this shop, your father shopped here regularly. I guess bloodlines really do carry on."

Patch laughed. "Yeah, they do. Today, I think I'll buy an AreaGrab S."

"Very well. That'll be six thousand Zenny. I'll ring it up on the cash register."

With that, Fibonacci carefully transmitted a signal from her PET to the register. Her Net Navi, NumberMan (the shop wasn't the only thing she inherited from her father!), was in the register's CPU in the blink of an eye.

While NumberMan was processing the order, Patch took the opportunity to chat with Fibonacci. "How are things going, Fibonacci?"

"Quite well, actually," Fibonacci replied. "This shop is competing strongly with AsterLand over in Cyber City. The owner, Tab… I think he used to be friends with your father."

Patch nodded. "Yes. He tells me bedtime stories about that all the time."

At that moment, the register beeped. NumberMan's voice spoke up from Fibonacci's PET. "Master Fibonacci, the register isn't working properly. I think there are viruses inside it."

Fibonacci sighed. "Oh, dear. I'm terrible at virus busting. Patch, could you jack in to the cash register and get rid of the viruses in here?"

"No problem," Patch replied. "It'll be a cinch for a Hikari. Besides, I just got a new Navi from my dad. This'll be a perfect chance to try him out!"

Patch approached the register and aimed his PET at it with the same zeal that his father would. "Jack in MegaMan X! Execute!"

* * *

In an instant, X was standing in the computer-generated floor of the RegistrComp. NumberMan was surrounded by a few high-level Mettaur viruses, and he looked scared. "Master Fibonacci!" he yelled out. "The viruses have me surrounded! Jack me out, quick!"

"Right away, NumberMan!" Fibonacci yelled, and she pressed the JACK OUT button on her PET. Instantly, NumberMan disappeared in a vertical stream of light, leaving the viruses slightly confused.

Seeing his chance, Patch ran two Cannon chips through the PET, one after the other. The chip data was instantly sent to X, who fired two powerful blasts at the Mettaurs, killing it and shattering it into zeroes and ones.

The other two Mettaurs turned to face X just as Patch was setting up to send down a WideSwrd S chip. As soon as X got the chip data, he rushed up, jumping over a shock wave one Mettaur sent out with its axe, and let out a wide slash that chopped that Mettaur squarely. It, too, exploded.

Only one Mettaur remained now. This time, Patch sent down a FireHit1 A and a Cannon A. Normally a PET couldn't process the differing data types of two different Chips this quickly, but these were of the same code, so they were fine. A flaming punch shot out of nowhere and slapped the Mettaur just as it was about to attack, hitting it with its guard down.

Bang! That successful hit sped up X's programming- the computer equivalent of an adrenaline rush- and he let loose the Cannon blast with extra power. The last Mettaur went down in a flash.

"Viruses all taken care of!" X reported. His first-ever battle with Patch operating him had been a success. Patch nodded, and hit the JACK OUT button on his own PET.

* * *

Fibonacci breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks a bunch for taking care of those viruses in the cash register. It should work now. Tell you what, take the AreaGrab S for free. It's the least I owe you for cleaning up the register."

Patch took the Battle Chip from Fibonacci's hands and stowed it in his backpack. "Thanks, Fibonacci. I'll make good use of this. Just brush up and practice hard, and you should be able to take care of those viruses yourself next time."

With that, Patch turned and left the shop, heading straight home. His mother, Mayl, was right in the middle of cooking. "Hi, Patch," she greeted him. "How were things at SciLab?"

"They went well, Mom," Patch replied. "Dad gave me a new Net Navi that he designed himself. His name's MegaMan X. I'll tell you more during dinner. For now, I'm going upstairs to do a little Internet browsing." And he rushed up the stairs, only stopping when he tripped on the last one.

Mayl looked on as Patch made his exit. "Ah. Like father, like son."

* * *

Like father, like son indeed. I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter! That virus busting sequence may not have been my best work, but I think it turned out reasonably well. If this were an actual MMBN game, that cash register sequence would be the virus busting tutorial. 


	3. Father Son Time

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Author's note: Reviews or no reviews, I have an obligation to continue this story. Oh, and don't forget the contest.

* * *

Chapter 3: Father/Son Time

* * *

The rest of the day was nothing to phone home about. Patch jacked in X and spent some time exploring the Net, fighting off a few more viruses along the way. During dinner, he talked with his parents about what happened that day.

When Patch went to sleep that night, he saw in his dreams his father, Lan, as a boy. He was holding a water gun, and used it to spray the family oven, which had burst into wild flames. Patch had these dreams often; his father was a hero, and he wanted to be one as well.

* * *

"Patch! Patch, wake up!"

Morning had arrived. Patch wanted to sleep in, but X woke him up at the normal time. Evidently, Lan had set the PET's alarm function this way before giving the PET to Patch.

"What could be so important," Patch moaned as he got up, "that you have to wake me up so urgently?"

"Urgently?" X repeated. "Lan said this is the time you always wake up. Besides, you said you'd eat lunch with him today at Shelly's."

Patch slapped his forehead. "Oh! You're right! I'd better get myself dressed in a hurry!"

* * *

After eating breakfast and doing the usual things, Patch had a few minutes to spare before lunch, so he jacked X in and went back on the Net. They were lucky enough to see a Navi that looked like a girl with a butterfly in her hair; she was fixing a broken road in the Net.

"Patch," X asked, "do you know who that is?"

His operator couldn't answer, so X explained. "That's Iris. She's a special Net Recovery System that automatically fixes up Net damage. Your father gave me that info."

"So that's it," Patch replied. "I knew that Iris was something, but I just couldn't remember what it was about her that was so important. Say, what time is it?"

X brought up the PET's clock function. "It's a quarter to 11."

"A quarter to eleven! Wow, time flies! Jack out now, X! We don't want to be late for our lunch with Dad!"

* * *

The Metroline rumbled to a halt at the South Street station, where Patch disembarked. Lan was waiting for him there. "Hi, Patch. I thought you'd be late, but I guess you made it okay."

"He would've been late if I hadn't reminded him," X chimed in. Patch responded to this remark by slapping his PET as hard as he could.

Lan laughed. "Oh, don't be that way. Come on, son. Let's walk to Shelly's together."

As they walked, Lan and Patch chatted a little. Lan mentioned that he was working on a project that somehow involved technology from Cyber City, but it was secret, so he couldn't disclose any details. That was then they reached Shelly's.

* * *

"Welcome to Shelly's," the waitress greeted Lan and Patch. "Just find an empty table and sit down, and we'll bring you some menus."

Shelly's was a nice diner. Since it was right in the middle of the business district, it was fairly popular, but not so popular as to become a problem. Lan and Patch quickly found a booth for two and sat down.

"So, Patch," Lan asked while he looked at the menu, "do you like MegaMan X?"

"Yes, I do," Patch responded. "I'm glad you made him for me. I think he'll make my life a lot easier."

Lan nodded. "I installed a few features on him that aren't on most Navis."

"Like what?"

"It'd spoil the surprise if I told you now. Tell you what, I'll let you discover them yourself, but once you do, I'll explain them to you."

Patch laughed. "Sounds fun."

"I think it will be. All right, look at the menu and decide what you want to order for your beverage."

Around then, the waitress arrived at the table. "Have you decided on your beverages?"

"Yes," Lan replied. "I'd like some mineral water."

"And I'd like a diet Dr. PET," Patch added.

"One mineral water and one diet Dr. PET," the waitress confirmed. "Coming right up."

Lan and Patch looked at each other after the waitress left. "Tell me another one of your stories about when you were my age," Patch requested. "Tell me the one about the airplane. I always like that one."

"All right," Lan replied. "I was on an NAL airplane, on the way home from a NetBattler's meeting in Netopia. While I was in the lavatory, I overheard two attendants talking about a…"

Patch listened intently to his father's story. It was very interesting, like they all were. Right when Lan got to the point about the spider, though, a loud scream came from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Lan and Patch both yelled out at the same time.

* * *

I bet you're wondering what that was, too. Well, you're not going to find out until the next chapter! 


	4. Saving the Day

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Author's note: I need to work on this regularly. Keeping the cycle going is harder than you'd think.

* * *

Chapter 4: Saving the Day

* * *

Hearing the scream, Patch and his father both stood up. "Sounds like something's wrong," Lan said.

The same waitress that'd taken their order rushed out of the kitchen. "The soda fountain's going crazy!" she yelled out. "It's gushing everything out with no end! Someone do something!"

Lan and Patch looked at each other for a short moment. "Now this is something that hasn't happened in a long time," Lan commented. Then he turned to the waitress. "Don't worry, ma'am. I'm Lan Hikari. I'll take a look."

Hearing the name Lan Hikari, the waitress perked up. "THE Lan Hikari? Well then, by all means go to it! The fountain is in the kitchen there; you can't miss it. The passcode to unlock the jack-in security is 9323914."

"Nine-three-two-three-nine-one-four," Lan repeated. "Got it." He was already running toward the kitchen door.

Patch was thrilled. He had always wanted to see his father in action for real, and this was his chance! He rushed for the kitchen door, only to be held back by the waitress. "I'm sorry, but that area is employees only. You're not allowed back there."

Behind the door, Lan could be heard calling out his trademark line: "Jack in! Megaman, execute!"

"Not allowed back there?" Patch echoed. "But that's my father who just went in there! I've always wanted to watch him pull off one of these life-saving acts of his!"

The waitress shook her head. "This is serious business. I can't let you through this door."

For the next five minutes, Patch argued with the waitress and attempted to convince her to let him in. Then, a cry of frustration was heard from the kitchen.

"That sounded like Dad!" Patch yelled out. "Ma'am, I have to get in there! I don't know what happened, but my father might be in trouble!"

"He's Lan Hikari," the waitress assured him. "There's no way he'd have problems with something like this."

She spoke too soon. At about that time, Lan swung the kitchen door open. "Patch! Come in here! This is urgent!"

After looking back and forth between Lan and Patch, the waitress agreed. "All right, go on in. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Patch rushed into the kitchen. In the corner of the room, the soda dispenser was gushing various beverages from all its faucets, and the floor was covered in it. Patch had to climb up on the counter so he wouldn't get his shoes all sticky.

"What's the problem, Dad?" Patch asked. "Don't you have everything under control?"

Lan had a sense of panic in his voice. "I did until two black Navis ambushed MegaMan from behind and captured him. Now I'm helpless! Patch, I need help, and you're just the one to provide it!"

This moment was a great moment for Patch. His father was stuck, and now it was his turn to be a hero! "All right, Dad," he declared, "I'll take care of it."

With those determined words in the air, Patch inched his way across the counter until he was at just the right angle. Then, he sent his PET's signal to the soda fountain. "Jack in MegaMan X!" he called out with the same zeal as his father. "Execute!"

* * *

The transfer was a success. In the blink of an eye, X was inside the soda fountain. On the PET's screen, Patch could see the digital paths of what a notation in the corner identified as "SodaFountComp1". This was it.  
"Just go straight ahead," Lan advised Patch. "The path should be fairly straightforward, but watch for the soda flow."

Several rivers of cybersoda gushed through the SodaFountComp. Some of these rivers blocked X's way, but he asked a green Mr. Prog about it and found that he could change their direction using the floodgate switches.

The rivers and floodgates were a complete puzzle. On one occasion, X had to flip a switch to clear the way to another switch, then flip that switch, then go back and flip the first switch back to clear the road. It was that kind of thing all through the SodaFountComp.

"I wonder why they make these systems so complicated and puzzle-like," Patch commented at one occasion.

"They've been doing that for years," Lan replied. "I guess it's to confuse intruders, but I'm not sure."

At the very end, the main system of the SodaFountComp resided. Of course, there was a certain evil Navi in the way. He was tall and sleek, with arms and legs that looked like hoses, as well as a hose nozzle at the top of his head. "You again?" the Navi asked X. "I thought my goons grabbed you!"

The Navi looked at X again. "Oh, wait a minute. Your data signature is different than that MegaMan jerk. Ashley, I think this Navi belongs to someone else."

"You may be right," a female voice chimed in. This had to have been the Navi's operator.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the Navi added. "My name is SplashMan. I was sent here to cause some trouble and get Lan Hikari's attention. Then we captured his Navi. It looks like our plan has succeeded!"

"That's my father you're talking about!" Patch yelled into the PET's two-way speaker.

"Yes!" X added. "I am MegaMan X. My operator, Patch, is Lan's son. Release Lan's Navi right now!"

"You think I'll give up that easily?" SplashMan shot back. "You'll have to take me first!"

"Looks like we're in for some excitement," Patch mentioned. "Battle routine, set!"

X knew his line. "Execute!"

* * *

Whew! That's it for this chapter. 


	5. SplashMan

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Author's note: What's wrong with you people? Why is nobody else submitting anything to the Navi contest? I'm sure some of you can come up with great stuff. Especially you, Randy.

* * *

Chapter 5: SplashMan

* * *

SplashMan acted first. He put up his hand, and out came a big spout of water. X was forced back by it, and wound up lying on the ground.

"X!" Patch yelled out. He snapped a Recov50 S into his PET, and X used it to restore his life systems instantly. He then got to his feet and started charging up his X-Buster. After a few seconds, the charge was full, and X released a powerful energy blast directly at SplashMan's chest.

It was a direct hit, but SplashMan wasn't out yet. His next offensive maneuver was to flood the floor with his hose-arm, making it extremely slippery. Patch instructed X to hold still, so he wouldn't slip so much.

Bad move. SplashMan unleashed another spout of water. X was ready for this one, though, and dropped to his hands and knees as the geyser passed over his head harmlessly.

Patch, meanwhile, had just pulled out a ZapRing chip, and sent it down. Out of X's Buster Arm came an electric ring, which nailed SplashMan and covered him in electricity, doing considerable damage and making it impossible for him to move for a brief moment. This brief moment was plenty of time for X to nail SplashMan with more X-Buster shots.

"Ashley! Ashley Wetman!" SplashMan yelled out. "Send me a Recovery chip immediately!"

Hearing the BEEP of a chip being transferred to SplashMan, Patch quickly put a plan of his own into action. He pulled a Battle Chip out of his sleeve and ran it through the PET, sending its data down to X, who used it immediately.

Not noticing, SplashMan takes a Recov120 Chip from his operator and uses it right after X uses his Chip. Bang! He's instantly hit for an impressive damage count. Patch had pulled out an AntiRecv chip.

SplashMan was on the ropes now, but he was ready for one more attack. With great effort, he shot a large bomb out of his head-hose. X jumped back as the bomb hit the ground, letting loose a large wave of water in all directions. Timing it just right, X leaped over the wave and landed perfectly right where the bomb had touched down.

Patch sent down a Thunder A chip to X for the final blow. This was it. With one swift move, X let loose a ball of thunder which rolled across the floor and struck SplashMan directly. That last hit did it, as SplashMan's data began to explode.

"Agh!" SplashMan muttered as the fireworks began. "My… job's… done… Be afraid… of my… leaders… the White… Barons…" KABOOM!

"The White Barons," X repeated as he stood there for a moment. "Sounds like we've got some kind of evil organization on our hands."

Patch nodded. "First things first, X. Stop the soda fountain!"

"Right." X approached the fountain's main system and carefully fixed the corruption problems. As he did so, his armor colors began to change from their former two-tone blue to a blue-and-white pattern that resembled the late SplashMan.

"Everything's all clear," X remarked once he was done. When Patch didn't respond, X repeated the statement in a louder voice.

Patch snapped to attention. "Jack out, X. I'd like to ask my father something."

"Roger that," X replied, and he vanished in a stream of light.

* * *

"Now how about that!" Lan remarked. "Like father, like son. SplashMan never stood a chance against you!"

"Yeah," Patch agreed. "Say, why did X change colors like that?"

Lan smiled. "That was one of X's unique features, the weapons change system. When he deleted SplashMan, a special program automatically copied his main weapon and gave it to X. Sort of like the Cross System, but different. Check your PET; there should be a menu that allows you to choose the weapon he uses. X can also change it on his own accord."

Investigating his PET's menus, Patch quickly discovered the menu in question. There were two options, "X-BUSTER" and "S-FLOOD", and the latter was now highlighted. Patch flipped it back to the first option, and X's color scheme returned to its normal two-tone blue.

"The color change is just a visual reminder to show you what weapon is equipped," Lan explained. "It's only visible to you and X, so don't feel awkward."

Patch nodded. "Thanks, Dad. I'll try out the S. Flood when I get home. The more weapons X has, the better a chance he'll stand against the White Barons!"

Lan laughed out loud. "I appreciate your spirit, Patch, but for now you'd better not do anything hasty. I'm going to go online and research these White Barons. You just focus on your normal life."

This sounded good to Patch. "Come on, Dad. Let's get out of here. All of a sudden I'm not hungry anymore."

"Me neither," Lan agreed. "It's just too bad we couldn't rescue MegaMan. I have faith in you, though, son. Come on. Let's go home."

Lan and Patch walked out of Shelly's together as the staff began clean up the mess.

* * *

Somehow I'm not too proud of that scripted battle. Maybe I should use a ghostwriter in the future. Oh well. At least X got a spiffy new weapon now. 


	6. In School

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Author's note: Active Re-Modeling Options for Rockman? You've gotta be joking! Uh, sorry, folks, I read the wrong thing recently. Well, can't be helped. Oh, and thanks for the encouragement, Randy. See if you can get some of the other folks over on ToNE on the Navi contest, okay?

* * *

Chapter 6: In School

* * *

About a week passed after the soda fountain incident. Patch quickly mastered using X and the new weapons change system and all its features.

When X used the S. Flood, he consumed a special weapon gauge. When it was gone, the special attack couldn't be used due to lack of memory. Patch could refill this gauge by using a special SubChip or simply by jacking out. Equipping the S. Flood also gave X the Water element, which meant he didn't slide on ice but was vulnerable to electric attacks.

Lan, meanwhile, continued his work at SciLab, using a substitute Navi provided for him. Patch often wondered exactly what his father was working on, but it was top secret, so he didn't find out.

* * *

On one particular Monday morning, Patch got dressed in his favorite outfit. He wore a pair of red-and-black Velcro-secured shoes, blue shorts, and a red T-shirt with X's logo on the chest. He didn't wear a bandana like his father's, but his brown hair was spiked just like his father's had been when he was his age. His PET was clipped to his belt.

"Looking good, Patch," Patch said to himself. X sighed.

At that moment, Mayl's voice called up from the floor below. "Patch! You'd better hurry up if you don't want to be late for school!"

* * *

Patch went to ACDC Elementary, just like his father did. He was in the fifth grade. The main difference was that Patch was never late for school, though he occasionally forgot to do his homework. Heh.

For this particular day, Patch hadn't been assigned any homework, so he had nothing to worry about. His teacher, Ms. Firebird, seemed to be a kind sort, though it was common knowledge among the pranksters of her classes that she was allergic to dandelions.

A few of the other students in Patch's class were interesting characters, too. Jet was a regular Mick; he was always playing pranks on the school's staff, and no matter how much detention he got, he never seemed to learn his lesson. He was an excellent NetBattler, though.

Ann, Jet's older sister, was one of the best students in the class, and always paid thorough attention, though she'd sock you if she caught you cheating off her. Patch seemed to have a mild crush on Ann, but he never said anything about it to anyone.

Connie was on animal tending duty almost every day, and for good reason. She loved animals, and did everything she could to make any animal happy. It was said that she could read animals' minds and always know what they wanted. Some students thought she was a little eccentric for this, but Patch admired her.

During the first break period of the day, Patch found Ann looking for something in front of the bookshelf. "Hi, Ann," he said.

Ann looked up. "Oh, hi, Patch. I lost my makeup mirror somewhere around here when Jet and I were looking for a book. If you find it, would you mind returning it to me?"

"All right, I can do that," Patch agreed. Somehow he already knew where the mirror had ended up.

Meanwhile, outside the principal's office, Jet stood by the open window. "Principal Jeffery?" he called out. "Can you come out here for a moment?"

When Principal Jeffery opened the door, Jet held up something, reflecting light directly into the principal's eyes. Then, while Jeffery flinched, Jet made a dash back toward the stairs.

Patch stopped Jet on the stairs. "Jet," he accused him, "did you steal Ann's makeup mirror?"

Jet couldn't speak. Patch quickly spotted the mirror in question in Jet's hands, snatched it back, and dragged him back to the classroom. Ann was relieved to get her mirror back, but rather ticked that Jet stole it.

Around then, the break period ended. "All right," Ms. Firebird called out to the class, "please return to your seats. It's time for virus busting class."

* * *

All the students' Navis assembled in front of Ms. Firebird's birdlike Navi, Phoenix. "I'm glad everyone- screech!- jacked in to their desks so quickly," Phoenix said. "Even you, Jet. Screech!"

Jet's Navi, PlaneMan, stepped in front of the other Navis. "Are you kidding? There's no way Jet and I would miss a chance to show off our super-duper virus-busting skills!"

"I wish you wouldn't boast so much," interjected Ann's Navi (it was a generic green model). "The bigger you talk, the more foolish you look." PlaneMan reluctantly returned to his spot.

Ms. Firebird suddenly spoke up. "Everyone, please leave your PETs on your desks and stand up." Everyone did, and Ms. Firebird asked everyone to move around and take new seats. Patch got Jet's seat. Jet got Connie's seat. Ann got Patch's seat. And so on and so forth.

"You now have a PET in front of you that isn't your own," Ms. Firebird explained. "Use it, please. For this exercise, you'll be operating each other's Navis. Oh, and Jet, if you try anything funny with Connie's Navi, you're going to the principal's office."

"Wow," Ann commented as she sat down in Patch's seat. "Patch, this PET looks ancient. Don't you have trouble operating it?"

"My father upgraded it," Patch explained. "It looks ancient, but it runs modern. Try it out." Then, he picked up Jet's PET and began to get acquainted with PlaneMan.

After giving everyone else a moment to get used to handling their new Navis, Phoenix unleashed some viruses for each Navi to delete. Of course, Patch and PlaneMan were the best virus busters, though Jet and Ann did pretty adequate jobs as well.

"Well done, class," Mr. Firebird said once everyone was done. "You may go back to your own seats now."

* * *

I wish I could end this chapter with a cliffhanger. Well, can't be helped. Say, I wonder what some of my characters' Japanese names (Netto, Rockman, etc.) would be. 


	7. Insert Crisis Music Here

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Author's note: I managed to get a slightly larger audience by advertising this story on another forum. Still, nobody seems to be interested in the Navi Contest. Well, I can wait.

* * *

Chapter 7: Insert Crisis Music Here

* * *

At the end of the period, Ms. Firebird faced the class. "Keep practicing your virus busting, everyone, and don't forget that in an emergency, you might have to operate someone else's Navi. Please excuse me for a moment; I'll be right back."

After Ms. Firebird left the room, Patch caught Jet in the corner of the classroom. "Hey, Jet, PlaneMan is a pretty interesting Navi to operate. I whaled those viruses with his Plane Glide."

"You should've seen the job I pulled with Connie's Navi," Jet shot back. "The viruses didn't stand a chance against DogMan's Bone Shot!"

Patch nodded silently. He'd always thought that as a battler, DogMan wasn't the most intimidating Navi in the class, but it's seldom a good idea to judge a book by its cover.

"The two of you are more like each other every day," Ann interrupted. "Does anyone know where Ms. Firebird went? I'd like her to check over my homework before the next period begins."

None of the students knew, so Ann jacked her Navi into the blackboard and had him ask a nearby Mr. Prog. "THE AIR SEEMED A LITTLE STALE IN HERE EARLIER TODAY, SO MS. FIREBIRD WENT TO THE MAINTENANCE ROOM TO ADJUST THE AIR FLOW TO THIS CLASSROOM," the Mr. Prog explained. "THE ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."

"Thank you," Ann's Navi replied, and then Ann jacked him out and left the room. Patch and Jet watched on. "I wonder why Mr. Progs talk that way," Jet commented.

Patch only shrugged. "I think it's because their speech programs are simplified to reduce memory size. They're simpler than actual Navis in many respects, after all."

"It makes so much sense when you tell it that way," Jet agreed.

Smiling, Patch changed the subject. "We really should have a NetBattle after school sometime, Jet."

Jet shook his head. "No way, Patch. I, uh, I need to do a little maintenance on PlaneMan before I'm prepared for a serious NetBattle."

"Ha!" Patch shot back. "You're just saying that because you're afraid I'll pound PlaneMan into the dust."

"PlaneMan's the one who'd pound YOU into the dust, Patch!"

"Ha! You talk big, but you never reinforce your claims. I'd whip you faster than my dad whipped the mayor when he was my age. Say, does the room feel a little hot to you?"

Jet nodded. "Yes, you're right. PlaneMan, temperature readout!"

From inside Jet's PET, PlaneMan brought up the temperature gauge. The temperature was rising swiftly! "So I'm not just imagining it," Jet muttered.

In a matter of minutes, it was like an oven in the classroom. Jet and Connie had collapsed from the heat, and Patch feared that he might be next. He was on his hands and knees.

"Try not to breathe too hard," X advised Patch. "You don't want to wear yourself out too quickly in this heat."

Suddenly, Ann burst into the room. "Everyone! Something's happened in the maintenance room!"

Patch rushed up to Ann. "Ann! Step back! The room is very hot!"

With the door open, some of the heat began to flow out of the room, but Patch and Ann were worried about what might happen if nobody tried to stop it. Ann led the way down to the maintenance room.

In the maintenance room, Ms. Firebird was in a panic. "Patch! Ann! Thank goodness you're here! When I jacked in Phoenix, something took control of him! Now he's ignoring me completely, and making it very hot in the classrooms!"

Patch stepped forward. "This reminds me of that story my dad told me about the SecurityBot incident at Cyber Academy. Don't worry, Ms. Firebird. I'll try to fix things."

Ms. Firebird smiled. "You will, Patch? Oh, I should've guessed I'd be hearing this from the son of Lan Hikari. Go ahead and jack in, but be careful. Phoenix is a Fire-type Navi, and he's riddled the HeatCtrlComp with flames."

"Nothing I can't handle," Patch assured Ms. Firebird as he approached the control panel. "Jack in Megaman X! Execute!"

* * *

I think this chapter turned out a little short. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I did. 


	8. The HeatCtrlComp

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Author's note: I've really gotta get out of this lag. So here's another chapter to start the pattern again.

* * *

Chapter 8: The HeatCtrlComp

* * *

In a stream of light, X beamed into the cyber-network that represented the school's heating system. "HeatCtrlComp 1" was displayed neatly in the corner of Patch's PET screen, indicating X's location. Patch smiled silently as he looked at it.

X brought up the direct link to his operator. "Patch, it's really hot in here! Was it this hot in the classrooms, too?"

"I don't know," Patch replied. "But it might be by now. Hurry up and find a way to cool things down!" Yeah, as if X needed to be told THAT.

Before he could even take two steps forward, X was nearly knocked down by a Mr. Prog that was fleeing from something. "OH, TROUBLE!" it yelled out. "OH, DISASTER! OH, DESPAIR!"

X stepped in front of the panicking Prog and stopped it. "Calm down, please. What's going on?"

"I DON'T KNOW," it explained. "BUT MS. FIREBIRD'S NAVI BEAMED IN HERE AND SUDDENLY WENT TO THE TEMPERATURE SYSTEMS AND STARTED FIRES EVERYWHERE! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?"

Patch and X glanced at each other. Of course! Didn't this happen in one of Dad's stories, too? There was one thing to do, and they were going to do it.

"Just sit tight," X reassured the Mr. Prog, promising it that he and Patch would take care of everything. But as an afterthought, he also asked it what awaited him in the area ahead.

As the Mr. Prog explained, the area ahead was filled with flames that blocked the paths. But since it was a ventilation program, there were several gigantic fans set up around the area as well. They would surely blow the flames around if turned on.

Receiving this information, X thanked him and proceeded into the area ahead. And indeed, flames were everywhere. X walked slowly and carefully, so the fire wouldn't damage his programming. The heat was slowing it down, anyway.

X could just barely make it to a gigantic fan that'd been set up to the side. With a small CLICK, he switched it on, and many of the flames were blown away from it. X had to brace himself against the ground to avoid getting blown away as well; that fan was strong!

Leaving the fan on, X carefully made his way back to the main path and proceeded, staying on his hands and knees until he could get into the clear. Of course, in front of him awaited more of the same. A lot more of the same.

For a good few minutes, X switched fans on and off, blowing flames to the left and to the right, until he could reach the end of the area. The heat of the flames was nearly unbearable at first, but X grew used to it. From there, he proceeded into HeatCtrlComp 2 via the arrow-link.

Wow! The flames were even hotter in the second Comp. But X couldn't turn back now, so he just kept walking forward.

That's when it happened.

Suddenly and without warning, a series of flames ignited all around X in a ring. The heat quickly overwhelmed X, disabling many of his primary functions, including his Buster. Not good.

"I c4n't do any7h1ng, P4tch!" X yelled out, the heat corrupting his speech program severely. "T3h fl4mes are 0verwh3lm1n6 m3! Pl34se, 1 ne3d a5s15t4nc3!"

Patch glared at the screen of his PET. Well, this would not do. He had to do something, or X would be done for! But what could he do without a Navi? He needed another Navi. He needed a Navi he had some experience operating. He needed a Navi that could use wind. He needed a Navi like …

SNAP! "I've got it!"

As fast as he could, Patch dropped his PET on the table and dashed back to his classroom. Jet was still lying by the door, completely unconscious. His PET was in his hand. Unlike his operator, PlaneMan was in fairly good condition. Patch swiped the PET and made his way back to the maintenance room.

"All right, PlaneMan," Patch declared to Jet's Navi. "MegaMan X is in trouble. I need your help to save him." He gave him a brief rundown on what he was to expect in the HeatCtrlComp, and then jacked him in.

Patch couldn't have chosen a better Navi. PlaneMan blew fires away here and there with his jet engines until he could reach the spot where MegaMan was.

"Pl4n3M4n!" X exclaimed when he saw the air-specialized Navi. "1'm so 6l1d to s33 y0u! Get r1d 0f th353 fl4m35, pl3453!"

And so he did. The flames were blown away in five seconds, after which Patch started X's self-maintenance programming to eliminate the bugs the flames had caused.

"Th4nk5 a l07, P4tch," X told Patch while the repairs were going on. "1 f33l a lot better. Come on, let's go find Phoenix before something nasty happens! Later, PlaneMan!"

Patch jacked PlaneMan out so he could concentrate on operating X. The main control system was just ahead, and Phoenix had to be there. X bravely marched down the path …

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter. I've tried to use less dialogue in this chapter than I usually do, and focus more on action. IMO, it turned out nicely. 


	9. Phoenix

Beyond the Network: A New Hero

Author's note: Boy! It feels like forever since I've been here. Behold, a new chapter! I'm using a first-draft-second-draft technique this time around, so the quality of my work is probably enhanced.

* * *

Chapter 9: Phoenix

* * *

I feel like it's getting hotter by the minute, X thought to himself as he slowly paced up the final road of the HeatCtrlComp. I feel like my programming is beginning to melt. This better be the end of it.

The path concluded with a plaza, on which a control panel was situated. The control panel served as the main control system for the building's heating system. Just in front of it, a familiar Navi hovered just above the ground.

"What do- screech!- you want, you stupid blue Navi?"

This was Phoenix, Ms. Firebird's Navi. Its hands and feet were golden sharp talons, which turned to red going up to its torso. An impressively large pair of wings adorned its arms, and its face attracted attention with a blood-red pair of eyes and a large beak. Its chest bore Phoenix's Navi icon: a red feather and a white one crossing each other to form an X shape.

Speaking of X's, Megaman X took a firm stance and ordered Phoenix to fix the HeatCtrlComp and put everything back to normal. Not very surprisingly, Phoenix refused immediately, declaring that he loved the heat and wouldn't cool things down for anything. Even when Ms. Firebird came up and called for Phoenix to snap out of it, he didn't change his mind.

X and Patch glanced at each other. Their course of action was clear. They would have to fight Phoenix and try to wear down his programming. That decided, Patch got his Battle Chips ready, and X prepared his Buster.

"Battle routine, set!" "Execute!"

Before X could fire a shot from his X-Buster, Phoenix made a quicker attack, launching a series of quick-flying flaming feathers with a sweep of his arm. This was his trademark attack, the Phoenix Feather. X had to be fast on his feet to dodge them, and dodge them he did- but one connected.

"Aargh!" X grunted, hitting the floor. Luckily, his X-Armor wasn't flammable, but the heat had damaged his programming a little and caused him to fall to his knees. This was the golden opportunity Phoenix was waiting for.

Opening his wings and making a spectacular dive, Phoenix aimed to slash up X with his powerful talons. The blue Navi's eyes widened; he knew he wouldn't be able to move in time.

But Patch had other ideas, and scanned one of his Battle Chips through the PET just in time. X received the data, and an instant before Phoenix was able to get him, sliced the bird Navi himself. The data had been from a Slasher chip.

The latest attack got Phoenix square in the chest, causing him to screech in pain and reel back. During this opportunity, X stood up and held his free hand in the air.

Okay, now it's time to bring out the secret weapon. You're in trouble now, Phoenix.

-BEEP BEEP-  
Splash Flood weapon data loaded.

The blue-and-white color scheme displayed itself, and X began to charge his Buster to prepare the water attack.

"You blue- screech!- pest! Take this!"

Phoenix was ready for another attack, but so was X. The charge was ready, and X let loose with the high-pressure blast of water he'd been saving up for. The effect was devastating, as Phoenix was doused with the attack and his Fire-based programming severely affected.

But it wouldn't be that easy.

It happened that Ms. Firebird had installed a special program on her PET that allowed Phoenix to call down Battle Chips on his own from a preset emergency supply, in case she wasn't there to do it. Still sputtering from the cyberwater he was doused with, Phoenix did just that, choosing a ZapRing Chip for the occasion.

By the time X realized what was coming, it was too late, and the electrified projectile was already right in front of him. An instant later, it got him, causing severe damage and freezing his programming to boot.

Though Patch had unequipped the Splash Flood to reduce the pain X felt, he was still severely hurt. Luckily, X had put up a struggle, so the stun wore off sooner than Phoenix anticipated, and he managed to dodge the subsequent Phoenix Feather attack with relative ease.

A soft beep-beep signaled to X that Patch had sent more chip data to him. Recognizing Patch's strategy from the exact data he'd sent down, X spun around, allowed a rock-heavy CannBall ball to appear in his hand, and chucked it at the opposing Navi.

It missed.

Phoenix winced slightly at the CRUNCH sound the ball made as it turned a portion of the floor into an impressive pothole. Then he spread his wings again and laughed at the blue Navi.

"You call that- screech!- an attack, Megaman X? You couldn't hit- screech!- the broad side of a barn!"

Laugh while you can, Phoenix. I'll soon wipe that smile off your beak.

Now came part two. X readied another projectile, this time a ball of water courtesy of a Geyser chip. With one smooth pitch, the blue Navi sent the ball hurtling into the pit he'd just made, which quickly exploded into a huge gush of water, duplicating the effects of the Splash Flood attack from before.

Phoenix got the worst of this attack, too, having foolishly gotten too close to the hole. The water drove his programming bonkers and knocked him out of the air, throwing him to the computerized surface below.

"X! I just got lucky with the Battle Chips! It's time for a Program Advance!"

Patch's voice grabbed X's attention for a moment. The data of three chips crossed the wireless connection, quickly merging and becoming one ultra-powerful chip. The LifeSwrd was born, and X made good use of it, performing the final blow by giving Phoenix a direct lateral slash.

That did the trick. Patch and Ms. Firebird watched intently as Phoenix fell unconscious. X, meanwhile, extended his arms and let a new Special Weapon enter his systems.

SPECIAL WEAPON ACQUIRED: P.FEATHER

"Diagnostics check! Run debugging program! Start data maintenance procedures! Eliminate all abnormalities in Navi programming!"

That was Ms. Firebird. She was shouting commands into her PET's microphone. A moment later, Phoenix was surrounded by a beam of white light as the anti-virus programs worked their magic. A moment after THAT, something black, something resembling a jewel, spat itself out of Phoenix's body.

"What is it, X?"

"Seems like some sort of hack device. Someone must've planted it to make Phoenix go wild like that."

"Let's send it to Dad to analyze. This could be a clue about the White Barons."

X dealt up the message system, and the jewel disappeared in a burst of white light.

* * *

"… but thanks to Patch Hikari, everything is all back to normal now," Ms. Firebird finished. She had just finished explaining the whole incident to the rest of the class now that the heating system was fixed.

The class quickly filled itself with wows and miscellaneous expressions of amazement, and before Patch knew it, a group of students had surrounded him.

"Patch, you're the best!" "You must've been amazing!" "I wish I could've seen it!" "Hey, can you autograph my PET?"

"All right, class, settle down and return to your seats."

At Ms. Firebird's command, everyone returned to their seats, but after a moment of thought, she decided that after the incident, it would be hard for anybody to concentrate on schoolwork. So she immediately adjourned class for the day, bringing on another wave of enthusiasm.

* * *

So how was that? I can't promise anything, but I'll try to be more attentive to my fics from now on. 


End file.
